The present invention relates to a method for picking-up ice lollies from rows of freezing pockets in an ice lolly freezing machine in which the ice lollies are frozen in two-parted moulds by which method the moulds are thawed loose from a row of freezing pockets, in which freezing has taken place, are lifted up from the freezing pockets and are separated for release of the frozen ice lollies, assembled and inserted in a row of freezing pockets.
In accordance with a generally aforedescribed type, set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,367, dated Aug. 2, 1983. According to said publication the moulds are thawed loose in each row of freezing pockets before the lifting of the moulds, to such a degree that the moulds are thawed loose from the corresponding freezing pockets, and the ice lollies are thawed loose from the moulds, after which the moulds are lifted out of the freezing pockets row by row, are separated for removal of the ice lollies, are closed and are again inserted in the corresponding row of freezing pockets while these stand still. In other words, the thawing, the lifting, the separation, the closing and the insertion are effected during a single working step of the corresponding freezing machine.
Such method, however, necessitates a strong heating of the freezing pockets, because sufficient heat must be supplied for thawing the moulds loose from the freezing pockets and thawing the ice lollies loose from the moulds while the moulds are positioned in the freezing pockets. Accordingly, a thawing medium temperature of about 25.degree.-30.degree. C. is employed. Moreover, experiences indiciate that it may be difficult to avoid material remnants remaining on or in the moulds which prevents closing the molds completely thus resulting in problems of inserting the mould rows in the rows of freezing pockets.